1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for the treatment of lead based paint in buildings and more particularly to an apparatus and method for safe removal and treatment of lead based painted wood.
2. Prior Art
Lead paint has been prohibited from residential and commercial buildings for a number of years. Rental apartments may not be rented to tenants without the elimination of lead paint from lower woodwork accessible to children.
States have been unanimous across the country, in passing laws requiring the de-leading of rental property.
Property owners and banks which have taken over property under foreclosure are under a tremendous strain to clean up their properties.
Typically, only 25 micrograms of lead per deciliter of blood can affect the mental capacities of young children and can result in grave behavioral and physical problems. Incredibly, 52%, or about 42 million of the nations' households still have layers of lead-based paint on their woodwork.
Lead is highly toxic, even in minute quantities. Once it is ingested, lead enters the bloodstream where it inhibits the production of hemoglobin which red blood cells need to carry oxygen. Lead also locks out essential enzymes in the brain and central nervous system to inactivate them. Symptoms of lead poisoning include abdominal pains, muscular weakness and fatigue, while severe exposure may cause nervous system disorders, high blood pressure and even death.
Young children are most vulnerable because their nervous systems and brains are still developing. Lead can be removed from humans by a process called chelation, using drugs that bind to the metal in the bloodstream and flush it out in the urine, if treatment is begun before too much damage is done.
However, medical treatment is no substitute for a safe environment. The Health and Human Services Agency plan calls for: (1) surveillance of children with elevated levels of lead in their blood; (2) elimination of leaded paint and contaminated dust in housing; (3) reduction of children's exposure to lead in food, air, soil and water; and (4) an increase in community programs for the prevention of childhood lead poisoning. Eliminating lead from all pre-1950 housing would save as much as $28 billion in medical expenses and other costs, but at an expense of about $10 billion to put this plan into effect over the next 10 years.